I Want You Too
by Crazy PurpleSage
Summary: Stalking, board games, scary visits of meeting the family, and some "romantic" persistence. How else do you let a person know that want them? ItaNaruIta


_Pairing_: ItaNaru

'_Verse_– AU

_Inspiration_– Life, Kishimoto (who owns NARUTO, not me), and Weezer's_(If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To_

_Status_- Complete Oneshot

_Summary_– Stalking, board games, scary visits of meeting the family, and some "romantic"persistence. How else do you let a person know that want them?

Warning – See Summary

_**I Want You Too **_

Itachi was a fairly quiet man. He kept to himself and focused on his studies about 85 percent of his time. Maybe 87 percent. When he wasn't studying he liked to go out with his small group of friends; out to clubs, walk the boardwalk, or just into townfor dinner. He knew he wasn't the most exciting person; not one prone to partying or wild nights of drinking, but he did know how to have a fun time and could say with strong conviction that he was indeed enjoying his last year of graduate school. However, it was soon clear, during a night spent by the lake, just outside the university, for a cookout benefitting some global charity event, that his life wasn't as interesting as he had thought. Or at least, not nearly as interesting as the blond haired man's who was standing in front of him was.

Itachi had attended the event because he had thought it would be nice to spend an evening by the water. It didn't even come close to the ocean or the beach that was half an hour away from his parent's home, but it was as close as he was going to get for now. He had planned on just sitting by the shore and watching the sun set on the water. He had not expected an impromptu karaoke act to set up behind him, and for a certain member of the rambunctious group to notice him and take interest an hour into the start of the function.

"Hey!" A tan-skinned young man with wild blond hair, pants falling down low on his hips, in dire need of a belt, and a too large t-shirt covering it all, sauntered over to him with an easy smile. "What are doing?" He waved and ran a smooth hand through his hair, in what looked to be a nervous gesture from the number of times he did it within a minute.

Itachi smothered the need to look behind himself, knowing it was only rock and water in all directions, and steadily appraised the boy before him. His eyes raked imperceptibly over hair in need of a comb, thin lips stretched a bit too wide in a blinding smile, a worn grey and orange t-shirt that had seen far too many days judging by the numerous holes in the armpits and hem, and baggy pants with too many pockets and buttons to count. He wasn't all that different from the many other students that frequented their campus, let alone from the many idiots hooting and hollering around him as they enjoyed the cookout with friends and let everyone around them know how much of a 'good time' they were having. Itachi was sure this blond had been the loudest voice of them all from the group behind him.

What made him particularly memorable was how loud he sung, despite not being able to carry a note to save his life. Of course, his friends had been quick to tell him so and shove him around until he shut up, but that didn't seem to deter the blond in the slightest. Hence, why Itachi could immediately recognize his voice the moment the blond haired boy said hi to him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Itachi said, tilting his head in gesture to the lake behind him. "Enjoying the view."It was something he desperately wanted to go back to doing to, if this boy would just leave him alone and go back to making a racket with his rowdy group of friend behind him. Itachi was quite good at ignoring annoying noises for the most part, he was a big brother.

The blond blinked his eyes closed as he nodded slowly, as though Itachi had just said something philosophical and divine. "You do know you're missing all the fun sitting over here by yourself?"

Itachi wasn't sure whether the other meant to leave it as a rhetorical question or not, but as he had no direct answer for him anyway, he chose to take it as one.

"I'm Naruto by the way," the blond, now dubbed Naruto, held out his hand and shook it firmly with Itachi's.

"Itachi." He nodded, and then figured if he got the niceties out of the way the blond would see that he was fine sitting by himself and would do him the courtesy of leaving. So, he observed the civility of continuing the conversation and asked, "What year are you? I don't think I've ever seen you around."

Naruto's grin picked up again and he raised his chin again to meet Itachi's eyes, despite their less than half an inch height difference. "I'm in my last year as an engineering grad. Sound engineering. You?"

"Ah," Itachi's eyes lit in sudden comprehension. "You guys operate on the opposite end of campus. I'ma last semester Art grad. Thinking of possibly going into curating or something design-related."

"Cool man." Naruto looked back at his friends, who had now moved on from singing terribly off key in their slightly drunken states to wrestling on the grass among the four of them. "Mind if I join you?"

Confusion scrunched up Itachi's face slightly without him even trying to hide it. "Wouldn't you rather go back to your friends?" He paused, unsure how to make that offer more tempting, seeing as they could both see what the present activity was. "They look like they're having…fun."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and his whole face, pushing his bottom lip out and closing his eyes. "Not really. Not right now." And without further ado, he plopped down on a rock next to where Itachi was standing and looked up at the man with long raven hair, tied in a ponytail and red tie, expectantly.

Well. So much for that.

Zipping up his jacket a bit further to fight against the chill that was settling in the air, Itachi shrugged bemusedly and took his seat again, turning his face back to the darkening waters. But despite his best attempts to ignore the other man and continue enjoying the view, a slight awkwardness set in.

Itachi could physically feel the heat from the other's body as their knees were so close they were practically touching. Naruto had started out looking out at the lake too, but apparently the slow, lapping waves did not hold nearly as much fascination for him as it did Itachi because a moment later he was looking down at his intertwined hands in his lap and jiggling his foot to an imaginary beat.

As though airborne, Itachi soon felt restless as well, and then the orange sky, red clouds, and moving waters became a bit boring for him too.

He shifted his legs to a more comfortable position while still avoiding the sand and dirt all around him that threatened to stain his jeans. He usually preferred his silent time, but it was clear that Naruto was more of the talkative type. And after about the third subtle clearing of Naruto's throat and shift of his palms on the ground behind him, Itachi figured it wouldn't kill him to indulge. So he dug up the overused topic starters for all students in college and decided to pick up the conversation.

"So what are your plans for after you graduate?"

As expected, Naruto slowly but surely latched onto Itachi's attempt and soon had a comfortable chat going on, back and forth, between them. Itachi learned that Naruto wanted to go into the music industry, that he owned a small Japanese Shiba dog that was a little terror, and whom he had christened Kyuubi for that very reason, and they lived in an apartment only fifteen minutes from Itachi. He had studied abroad in Tanzania all last year and planned to go back there someday, maybe with the UN – he wasn't sure yet. Somehow they digressed to cookies and other desserts they both were particularly fond of, which then branched out into different types of chilli, swimming in the ocean compared to a pool, and the latest soccer stats.

They talked until it had become so dark that they could barely see each other, let alone the world around them, if not for the dying pit fires that were being left unattended to as people started packing up around them. Naruto's friends were starting to settle down some and getting ready to go and Itachi was a little anxious to get back to his apartment where it was much warmer and he could get something to eat before bed. It was at this point, just when the conversation was taking a slight lull that Naruto's friends decided to speak up.

"Naruto, you idiot. We're freezing our asses over here."

"Come on, dude; we're leaving!"

Naruto turned around briefly to tell them where they could take their impatience and go before demanding they give him another minute. He turned back to Itachi and smiled as though he had not just cussed words that would make the dead roll in their graves.

"Before we leave," Naruto said as he began stretching his arms and shoulders in cue that he was about to get up, "I wanta make sure I get your number. So I can properly stalk you and all in the future. It's harder with only a first name and major, though I've gone on less before." He got up and pulled out his phone, ignoring, or just completely oblivious to, the stunned look on Itachi's face.

"I was kidding about doing this before, by the way." He grinned that easy grin of his that had been on his face for most of the night and waved his phone at Itachi. "So what's your number? We should hang out again sometime…," he waited until Itachi took the cue and relayed to the blond his digits.

Most of Itachi's brain was on autopilot as he did so and it wasn't until after the blond had shut his cell with a smile and gave a sincere thanks as he walked away that Itachi began to question his actions. He _had_indeed just essentially given over the basic tools to a stalker's kit, information about himself, where he lived, and his number. He raised his hand to dig his own phone out of his pocket to make a note to change his number, but stopped once his fingers reached the hem of his shirt that overshadowed his pocket. Naruto seemed harmless enough. Maybe he should just take it as it came.

Then again, wasn't that the thinking ofmost stalker victims at first?

/-/

"Your place is nice," Naruto drew out the last word as long as it could possibly go as he walked past Itachi who was holding the door open for him. "And so clean too. Do you even live here?"

Itachi shrugged. This was their third meeting, after three phone calls, two of which went unanswered first, and an impromptu run-in with each other on campus. Itachi had invited Naruto to come over and hang out Saturday afternoon. He wasn't sure if he would regret giving the other this bit of leeway in the future, but for the moment everything seemed fine.

"So what kind of video games do you got?" Naruto plunked himself down on the black leather couch and leaned forward so he could see Itachi, still standing in the doorway.

Itachi shook his head. He didn't play video games, as odd as any male his age would find that. And Naruto did.

"What. Seriously?" Naruto's face went through an impressive somersault of expressions, few of which Itachi could actually identify, but all equally expressive. "You don't have _any_games?" He sat back in defeat, seeming to deflate from the inside, and let his head drop down over the back edge of the couch. "Any good movies, then?"

The cabinet beneath the TV was open, showing a few titles, most of which were educationaldocumentaries or philosophical indie pieces that Itachi admitted to only watching once; none were particularly entertaining in the most popular sense of the word. Naruto followed his gaze and seemed to realize as much as well, which led him to start looking around the rest of the room, which was basicallyset up as a studio apartment except forthe two separate rooms leading to the bedroom and bathroom.

"Board games?" Naruto asked with tentative rising intonation.

Itachi nodded and went to the closet to retrieve all the game he had – Sorry!, Parcheesi, Guess Who, and Yahtzee.

Naruto tutted his tongue against his teeth as he leaned forwards again closer to Itachi and the game selection. "No Clue? Man, you need Clue." He hopped off the couch, sat cross-legged across from Itachi, where he proceeded to select Guess Who from the pile, and started to set it up.

"Does your guy have red hair?"

"No." Itachi looked over the rest of the little people he had still standing. "Does your guy have a hat?"

Naruto smirked. "Guess again." He tapped his finger to the side of his cheek. "Does your guy have facial hair?"

"Yes."

"Score!"

"That barely gives you anything," Itachi commented as he looked at Naruto's board. He still had at least eight panels up; Itachi had six.

"Don't get cocky. I'm still gonna beat you so bad you'll be crying for your mommy by the time we're done."

Itachi rolled his eyes and went on to ask his own question. In the end, thankfully, he won, not Naruto. For, unlike Naruto,he was a gracious and_silent_ winner. Then again, it didn't make all that big of a difference as Naruto was not a good loser either. The blond fell back on the floor and cried out about the injustice of it all, and how next time he would make sure he got the luck of the draw in the cards and not red-haired, spectacled Chris with a beard and mustache.

Itachi hid a smile behind his hand in the guise of a cough before getting up to get a couple drinks for them both; all this playing had made him thirsty.

/-/

The next time they met they played Yahtzee and watched some TV, the following week, Trouble, courtesy of Naruto, and they cooked a _simple _dinner together, after Naruto proudly admitted to only cooking things in the microwave and sometimes the oven, if cookies were involved. Eventually, they moved up to Loaded Questions after another couple of weeks and a few meals gone wrong under Naruto's watch. Itachi was starting to wonder if what he should be worrying about wasn't the stalking, but the possibility of Naruto burning down his place and making him go hungry with the way he burnt through his food supplies.

But in all actuality, Itachi couldn't really admit to being stalked anymore when he had come to enjoy their time together just as much as Naruto. After several weeks of games he found he most enjoyed Monopoly and Boggle, while Naruto took great delight in Clue –no wonder there – and Battleship.

About a month later, Itachi jumped in surprise on his way home from class as his phone started singing a familiar tune.

'_Ooohwhoa Boy! If you're wondering if I want you to (I want you to) I want you to (I want you to). So make a move. 'Cause I ain't got all night.' _

When had someone gotten a hold of his phone and changed the ringtone? He could have sworn his mother had called just hours before and the standard ringtone found in every cellphone had rang out. Not Weezer's latest hit. When the chorus began again, he pulled it out of his pocket and restrained himself from smashing his hand to his forehead. Caller ID read: Naruto.

He should have guessed.

"I thought the lyrics mentioned a girl," Itachi said as soon as he flipped open the contraption.

He could hear the smile in Naruto's voice as he spoke, along with the breathy laugh over the line. "Yeah, by my buddy Kiba and Neji are in a band, and even though I wasn't even allowed in on the fact that I have no musical talent whatsoever – but really, Kiba just sings out of his ass, anyway; he's all talk, no walk. Or, sing, whatever. Anyway, as their somewhat manager and official sound engineer, I have some leeway on choosing what songs they cover for gigs. I downloaded that ring from my phone to yours the other day I was over; don't worry, it doesn't cost you a thing as the song isn't available. They don't even want to make it available. It was just a favor to me, and Kiba growled the whole time anyway' the others just looked confused and went with it. I think they're just use to me being odd. What else is new? Itachi heard the man on the other line take a deep breath for the first time since he began talking.

"So," he began again once he had the much-needed air in his lungs, "You like it?"

"What?" Itachi pulled at his ponytail, bringing it over his shoulder and looked aimlessly around at the academic buildings towering above him.

"The song. I had them record it 'specially for you. You're welcome, man. I wanted to send the right message to you and all. Because I was just thinking it would be cool if, ah, never mind, so you want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Itachi didn't remember answering Naruto's proposal before Naruto had relayed the time and location where they would meet and they both hung up, but somehow Itachi found himself sitting across from Naruto at a small restaurant in college town the next surprisingly, though Itachi wasn't sure why he was still so surprised now, seeing as Naruto could make him do anything it seemed, Naruto had managed to engage him in yet another conversation that would probably have his friends and anyone who knew him gawking. And Naruto seemed to know exactly what he was doing, if the small, satisfied, yet excited smile on his face was any indication.

At the end of the evening, after Naruto had made sure Itachi let him pay the bill and then they had taken a long walk to the water and back to Itachi's apartment, Naruto took Itachi's shoulders and pushed him against his own door.

"I know you're all proper and all and you like to do things the old fashion way, which is why I waited so long to do this. But I just want to let you know before I do _this_ that tonight was our first official date and I plan on having a second, but you have to let me know if that's something you would like as well." And with that, he leaned up and kissed Itachi right on the lips.

Itachi kissed back.

/-/

Two months later, Itachi was tapping his foot impatiently inside Naruto's doorway as he watched the man run frantically around in an attempt to get ready for that night.

"They're my mother, father, and little brother; it's not like you're being put in front of the firing squad for target practice."

Naruto halted in his steps as he was sliding across the wooden floor in his socks and leveled Itachi with an even glare. He bit out, "I might as well be."

He looked down and saw that he was still without pants and then proceeded to curse the high heavens as he rustled around in his closet for a clean, ironed pair that would pass inspection by Itachi's family.

Itachi finally took pity on him after glancing at his watch for the tenth time in a minute. They were expected to be on the front porch of the Uchiha family home in an hour and a half. The drive alone took close to two hours.

"Stop. Stay right there." He stalked over to Naruto's dresser and closet, took out the right clothes that not only smelled okay, but matched well enough as well, and then threw them at Naruto. "Put these on. Brush your hair. We're leaving in thirty seconds."

Naruto stood dumbfounded for a moment, staring at Itachi with a pile of clothes in his hands.

"Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight. I'll leave without you if I must."

That got the blond scrambling about a second later.

Thankfully, they were only ten minutes late, as a result of Naruto's "driving" – if it could even be properly called that –and luckily Naruto had thought ahead to bring a plate of slightly burnt chocolate chip cookies to offer, which were taken graciously by Itachi's mother, Mrs. Uchiha –though she insisted Naruto call her Mikoto. Itachi's father, who was just fine with Mr. Uchiha, was much less welcoming in the way he stared Naruto down the moment he walked in the door. But Naruto took it all in stride, glibly shaking the man's hand in his two cupped fists and introducing himself as Itachi's boyfriend. Sasuke, the little brother by four years, was even later than Itachi and Naruto; apparently his college was even farther away and he wasn't too keen on meeting Naruto in the first place.

They gripped each other's hands in greeting, crushing each other's fists and seeing who would call uncle first. It was clear that Sasuke had started the test of strengths and Naruto, who was never one to back out of a challenge, proved his worth in turn. They stared, unsmiling, almost glaring in Sasuke's case, at one another for a good minute, whilst squeezing the life out of one's another's fingers.

Not one to break up this archaic, caveman-like ritual between two dominant males, Itachi had swept his way after his parents into the dining room and let the two figure out that the party had moved on for themselves.

The rest of the evening went smoothly enough though. Wine, salad, soup, and a wild rice dish with kidney beans were served. Naruto made a slight grimace as he choked down the main course, but otherwise made sure to compliment Mikoto on everything and not be too awkward and uncoordinated with his words, he even slowed down his speech some after the first few looks of complete confusion he got from the whole family when he first started talking. Itachi made a mental note to treat the young man to some ice cream later for his good behavior. He did look awfully good in that tie and those tailored black pants, after all.

The conversation ebbed and flowed around the boys, their schooling, plans for the future, and especially for this upcoming summer after Itachi and Naruto's graduation. It was at that point that Naruto spoke up and undid all the good he had built up during the evening.

"Actually I was thinking of taking the summer off before starting at the Sound Corporation officially, and I figured Itachi and I could rent a place by the cape right on the water for a few months."

Silence descended upon the table and Itachi just blinked, used to this kind of sudden, spur of the moment ideas, even after being with Naruto for only two months. The rest of the family was just beginning to get that pleasure though, and Mr. Uchiha was the first to respond.

"Alone? Do you two plan on working at all? Do you even have a definite job to go to after the summer?"

Naruto nodded in consecutive intervals at each question with a happy grin on his face. "Tsunade-baba lives up there and can hook us both up with summer jobs at the beach, life guarding or running the snack shack or something. Pays pretty well too. Plus, Itachi's job doesn't officially start 'til the beginning of August, and I'm practically already working for Triin Records while at school, so I'm guessing they'll give me a few months before I properly have to clock in with a suit and tie." Naruto took a deep breath at the end of another long-winded sentence and turned his expectant gaze to Itachi. "So what do you think?"

Itachi smirked, lifting up the corner of his lips on one side of his mouth, and minutely shook his head in amusement. "Sure."

Sasuke, ever the uptight prick, spluttered wide-eyed at Itachi's easy response. "What? Bro-brother. How long have you even known this jock? He can barely put two sentences together and you're just going to throw away your whole summer with him!"

Naruto's smile was strained and thin, and Itachi could see that if he were not Itachi's little brother on whom Naruto was trying to make a good impression, Sasuke's ears would be ringing from the curses and insults Naruto could be sailing his way. Let alone if he actually got physical. That being noticed, he decided to intervene.

He said, "Long enough," stood up from the other side of the table, and walked over to Naruto, then leaned down until they could practically smell each other's breath and waited.

"If you're wondering if I want you to," Naruto paused and let a slow, easy smile escape his lips, "I want you to."

And he let Itachi close the final gap between them with a small, chaste kiss, which soon turned into a minute-long, almost make-out session, if it weren't for his father clearing his voice loudly enough for the two to hear.

"I think you've made your point Itachi. Sit down," he demanded; red in the face and lips so tight they were turning blue.

Itachi just smirked as he slowly backed away and whispered in his ear, "I want you too."

/-/

After 'meeting the family', Naruto was a lot bolder in his moves concerning Itachi. Sasuke was also a lot more adamant about visiting Itachi every other weekend at his apartment, which always seemed to coincide with the days Naruto was there or would ask Itachi out. That usually ended up with a game meant for two being played by three.

Then again, when Sasuke was there they could play a proper game of Loaded Questions, not just merely asking each other questions. It also tended to get rid of Sasuke faster when Itachi asked questions like, 'If you were a food that could be licked, what would you be?' and 'If you could be any place in the world, where would you be?'.

It didn't take all that much imagination to realize that Naruto would have some…colorful answers for them, but Itachi found his imagination never was able to quite match Naruto's words before they came out. One place he would never want to be was in Naruto's head.

Eventually, Sasuke learned not to come on days that Naruto would be there and instead let himself sink into a sweet world of denial where Itachi was still single and Sasuke's big brother had not been corrupted by an evil blond man. So in the end, Sasuke and Naruto decided to ignore each other as much as possible and pretend like the other simply didn't exist. To date, their unspoken system was working.

Naruto got Itachi all to himself and Sasuke got to spend time with his big brother without outside, swearing influences who hadn't ever been acquainted with a belt and hairbrush, or a dictionary. It was a win-win situation. Though, in retrospect, Itachi now had all of his time booked and it was two months to graduation. And he did not have a light schedule for his final semester.

But like all imminent train wrecks you rush head-on into, they're over before you know it. Sometimes faster than you wish it. But Itachi could…contentedly say that he made it out of this one alive and with employment, no less. He was set to work at a major design company in the city, Red Moon Nights Graphics out of Konoha, starting this August. Actually, he could start a month out of school if he liked, and he probably should have, seeing as it was a job that could be taken away just as easily as it was given, despite all his inner connections and acquaintances he had made. But he had already promised Naruto he would spend the summer up at the cape with him, and his boss had promised his job would still be there as long as he was in a week earlier, by the end of July. That gave them about three months of beingunproductive.

What were they going to do for all that time?

/-/

"That's a lot of games," Itachi noted as he opened the hall closet in their small condominium that wasjust a fifteen minute walk to the ocean. And there were. A lot of games. Apparently Naruto had taken the liberty of stacking the placewith every fun game imaginable, from Twister to Scene It to Candy Land to Chutes and Ladders.

They had just made the perfunctory six hour drive and arrived in the afternoon a little tired and stir crazy, but no worse for the wear.

The first thing out of Naruto's mouth once they had exited the car had been, "Let's have sex."

The blank, blinking stare Itachi had given him had him quickly pouting and then changing it to, "Fine. Let's go for a run."

…

"What?" he drew the word along for a few sing-a-long syllables and slouched down until he was practically bowing before Itachi, unintentionally of course. "I need to _do _something. We've been holed up in that stupid car," he gestured rudely to said stupid car, "For hours now. I. Need. To. Move!"

Itachi raised his eyes to the heavens and then turned to get their stuff from the trunk, effectively hiding his smile.

Now the smile was back, full on, as he heard Naruto make his way over to the game-filled closet as well and wrap his arms around Itachi from behind. Naruto rested his chin on the juncture between Itachi's shoulder and neck and Itachi could feel the jaws in his muscle pull up as the man grinned widely.

"I figured just in case we got bored. Though," he paused and his grin turned lecherous, "I have no worries about that happening," he said in a deep, growling voice, and then bit down lightly on the skin presented before him.

"Oh," Itachi asked after Naruto had let up and was now pressing light kisses up his neck and jaw. His voice was breathy and uneven, but at the moment he couldn't care less. "And why is that," he challenged, wondering how far Naruto really thought Itachi would let him go.

"Well," Naruto paused in his ministrations to answer, but not before darting his tongue out to lick under Itachi's ear, "Let's just say that," he kiss pressed a lingering kiss to Itachi's temple, "One way," his hand swept up the side of Itachi's other arm to cup his chin, "I," a kiss to the cheek, "Am going," a kiss to the other cheek, "To have," a long, sensuous kiss on the lips, "Your man babies."

Itachi chuckled heartedly from his stomach, not knowing any other way to respond to such a declaration. But Naruto quickly put an end to that with another kiss that promised to turn into much more.

/-/

_Itachi was a fairly quiet man with nothing exciting in his life to speak of. That was, until he met Naruto and decided that if Naruto wanted him to, he would let the blond whirling dervish into his life to change it for the better. _

"Did you know that if you break a double strawberry with someone, you and that person will fall in love?" Naruto smiled and waited for Itachi to pull with him. They were lying out on the sand just as the sun was setting. A silence had set between them and the only thing that could be heard for hours was the blissful sound of the waves crashing mere paces from their feet.

It had been ten years since their first summer together and they were still spending every June and part of July up at the cape in their now owned condominium. It had become a welcomed tradition that they found time, somehow, to fit into their busy schedules of work and family. It was a good thing that much of both Naruto's and Itachi's work could be done at home, with the right equipment, allowing them to enjoy beautiful nights like these.

Itachi's eyes had slowly been getting heavier and heavier with each tiny bit the sun sank, lower and lower, and he had even heard Naruto yawn a couple times as well. He blinked tiredly with a smile and pulled his end of the strawberry just as the sun disappeared behind the houses across the inlet and chewed on his half of the fruitcontentedly. In a moment, they would get up and go to bed with the window open to let the sound of the waves lull them to sleep. But right now, he let his silent confession smear natural sugary sweetness on his lips, and then to Naruto's with a kiss that yes, he still wanted Naruto too.

/-/

_Thank you to Imperial Mint for chapterising! It is so very much appreciated and it makes her loved all that much more. _

_I haven't posted anything in so long I don't even know what to say for A/Ns anymore. But I'll just let you know that I do have a long story I am currently working on and will not post until it is all done. It's testing my ability to stick through with one story 'til the end and not get distracted by the shiny things in my head and all around me. __ So far, it's going well. _

_If you have any thoughts you want to share, please review and I hope you all enjoyed reading! _

_じゃあ！_


End file.
